Teardrops On My Guitar
by Young In Love Pretending
Summary: cedric and claire were bestfriends forever. changes caused their friendship problems. Cedric tries to fix things between them, but his new girlfriend isn't making that easy. Claire loves cedric, but will she learn cedric's feelings before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Teardrops On My Guitar

'

A/N Okay so new Harry Potter story…… My inspiration is Taylor swifts song " tear drops on my guitar.". hope you like it!! Got a new laptop for Christmas so the chapters should be up pretty soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Claire and Melanie.

I watched in silence as my best friend past me by. There was a girl on his arm, probably his girlfriend by the looks of it. She was beautiful, there wasn't any question about that, with her long flowing black hair and almond shaped dark eyes. She was perfect, and I was Claire Douglas. Cho Chang had practically been ruining my life for the past five years. Now it wasn't just the fact that she was the girl who made fun of me and teased me over having… special powers, I guess is how you would put it, for years now, but now she was dating my Cedric.

But he wasn't really my Cedric anymore, I thought as I walked down the corridor to get to the dungeons. I let go of him being my Cedric two years ago. Cedric and I were best friends from birth. Our fathers were even best friends when they were at Hogwarts. Things were very different now.

I have been in love with Cedric since we were nine. I'm pretty sure I realized it when I dropped my lollipop on the ground and he shared his with me. Cedric was always doing things like that for me. I emphasize the word _was._

I was now sitting in potions, trying not to make a comment about how bad Snape's hair looked. Seriously, did he EVER wash that dirty greece rag? The worse thing about potions was not Snape. It was the fact that the seating chart was arranged by last name. Let me fill you in, Chang, Click, Douglas, Diggory. The bright side, I was sitting by my best friend Melanie Click., the dark side I had to sit next to Cedric also.

Melanie hated Cho just as much as I did, and that's saying some thing. Melanie had been sent to Dumbledore office many times due to that fact. In fact, she and Dumbledore were already on a first name basis. Melanie and I have been friends since first year. We met at the sorting ceremony ( because our last names are right next to each other when put in alphabetical order) and really just started talking. Melanie and I were both sorted into Hufflepuff along with Cedric, a thing which I later came to dread.

It was hard at times, to even look at Cedric. It amazed me how he really thought those people he calls "friends" really care about him, they could never care about him like I did. Cedric and I are no longer friends because of that.

About two years ago Cedric had glasses and braces, and I still was In love with him. Then after the braces came off he got contacts and suddenly every girl on the planet had a crush on him. Cedric tried to spend time with me for a few months after that, but the popular crowd wanted him, not a freak like me.

They thought I was different because I had visions of the future. Not all the time, not even when ever I wanted them. They just came when I am near someone, or walk by someone, or even when an object touches my shin that belongs to someone.

They didn't want to be around me, Cedric wanted to be with them, but he also claimed he wanted to be with me, they anted he be around him, obviously they won. Its kind of sad really, how you can know someone your whole life and be kicked to the curb when some one new and more important comes along. I guess that's life though. The way I see it, life sucks, then we die. Really all I have left to do now is the latter.

That is how my heart practically stopped beating when someone tapped on my right shoulder. I turned and faced him, trying to avoid looking him in the eye because I knew if I did, the shield I had been building up around my heart all these years would come crumbling down.

" Can I help you?" I asked looking down at the desk and raising my eye brows. " Sorry to bother you, but may I borrow a pencil, mine broke." Cedric asked, clearly trying to et me to look him in the eyes. I reached down into my bag and grabbed the one that jabbed me in the finger. Obviously it was sharp. " Thank you. Look Claire, I don't want to be like this. I miss you. Please don't make me lose my best friend forever. I know you don't r really hate me as much as you pretend to. You still wear the friendship bracelet I gave you for your tenth birthday. You promised me that you would never take it off, and you didn't." he said, as if I was being childish and stupid. I couldn't have that now could I? " Yeah, well unlike _some people_ I keep my promises." I said pointing to the writing on the leather cuff on my wrist. 'BEST FRIENDS FOREVER' it read. Forever, yeah right….

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he wont see, that I want and I'm needing everything that we should be._

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about, and she's got everything that I have to live without…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Claire, Melanie, and Aaron.**

**A/N hello everyone! Thanks to those of you who are reading this, I hope you like it and please read and review!!**

**Chapter Two**

**Cedric was slightly stunned after I said that, and I was pretty sure he was about to say something to the affect of 'You're just jealous because I'm popular and everyone loves me' (Yeah, no kidding everyone loves you, so do I!) **

_**RING!!!---**_** saved by the bell. It was Lunch time, so I could finally get away from Cedric. I know you probably think I'm bipolar right now, because ten minutes ago I was calling him 'My Cedric'. Honestly, Cedric in his ' I'm all popular look at me I'm gorgeous' attitude was certainly not pleasant to be around.**

**I grabbed my bag and practically run out the door. The wall I was talking about earlier, the one I had spent year building up around my heart to keep him from breaking it again, I could feel the lump in my throat growing bigger and bigger as I walked past Melanie. "Honey, what's wrong?" Melanie asked, stepping in front of me and blocking my path. **

**It was times like these I was glad my other best friend, Aaron, was in Gryffindor. He was a little over protective of me and would probably go beat the crap out of Cedric for making me cry. Aaron was 6'1 at fifteen, a baseball player, and could definitely kick Cedric's butt.**

"**Nothing Melanie, really, I don't want to talk about it." I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking. " It's not nothing, I haven't seen you this upset since…well you know…" Her voice trailed off. "It's Cedric, he talked to me during Potions. He said he wanted to be friends again. I blew it though. I'm such an idiot." I said sobbing into her should her. " Well girlie, lets go get some lunch, Aaron is probably wondering where we are." she said, looking down the corridor. I could tell she was hungry but, I really couldn't face Cedric again. "Lets go get Aaron and grab some food and eat by the lake today." I said, wiping my eyes and faking a smile. " Yeah, okay girlie." She said, giving me a hug.**

**We were all sitting my the lake, eating and talking. We never really talked about our future, you know, what we planned to do after we got out of school, where we thought we would be ten years from now, but today we did. I don't know why but talking about the future always made me uncomfortable. I guess it was something to do with my special abilities, the fact that I could see the future, and they could only dream of it.**

**I knew where Aaron would be, I had seen it. He would be a professional baseball player for the New York Yankees. He would get married to a teacher and have two little boys. No, he doesn't know this. No, I don't plan to ell him either. What he doesn't know wont kill him. **

**I knew where Melanie would be, too. She would be a CEO of a huge company, very rich and very blonde. She would never get married, but she would be with her boyfriend forever. He boyfriend would be a normal guy, not rich, and not famous, but a really nice guy. She would never be a mom, but she would be an amazing aunt. She doesn't know this either.**

**That was all I knew. I could tell anyone what their future would be like. I could tell anyone what the winning numbers of the lottery were. The one thing I couldn't do, was see my own future. Which is where I get confused. Melanie doesn't have any sisters, but I have clearly seen a little girl calling her "Aunt Melanie." The little girl had black hair and stormy grey eyes. Cedric's stormy grey eyes. I assumed that the black hair meant Cho was the mother. Then after that I wondered one more thing. If Melanie and Cho hated her, why would Cedric and Cho's child be calling her Aunt Melanie.**

**It didn't make sense to me. It was just one of those things that kept me up all night trying to figure it out. This happened quite often. Blanks would come up every time my future involved anyone else's. I always get them when I try to read Cedric's future. Maybe I end up killing him or something, or maybe I stalk him. There are certain places where I see things, but they don't always make sense. I have seen him, running for minister of magic. I have seen him flying on his broom. I have seen him sitting in a study, reading to a little girl. I see the same little girl that I saw in Melanie's future. I have even seen him in a church, wearing a tux and smiling at someone walking down the isle. I have seen him holding a baby in his arms, showing it to the little girl.**

**None of this ever made any sense though, it should have, but it just didn't. there was enough evidence there for me to figure it out. It was like it was just fuzzy. Once I have a vision, it stays planted into my brain forever. I can see it again as many times as I want to. I just don't always want to though. Seeing Cho and Cedric's daughter was not something that I wanted to see every night. **

_**Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny, that I can't even see**__**anyone when he's with me**_


	3. Chapter 3

Teardrops On My Guitar

A/N: this part will be really sad because I just watched Titanic and I'm about to cry. I'm sitting in the dark typing this so my dad doesn't know I'm up this late writing this, so give me a break on the typos, I'll try as hard as I can not to make any though.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything other than Claire, Melanie, Aaron, and anyone you don't recognize.

I sat in Professor Dumbledore's office next to Cedric Diggory and my younger sister, Kylee and older sister, Lainie. We had just been told why we were here. Our father, Jacob, and Amos Diggory had been killed in a car accident.

Lainie was sobbing uncontrollably, Kylee was sitting in my lap and crying into my shoulder, Cedric was holding his head in his hands, trying not to show everyone he was crying too. I was numb. All I could do was try to comfort my baby sister. I couldn't cry or sob, I couldn't even speak. My mind was racing, how could it be possible, we had received a letter from our father just three days ago.

Jacob and Amos were in the car, going down the icy highway, when they drove into a patch of black ice, the car started spinning, and into the ditch they went. The car started leaking gasoline and a near by fire triggered an explosion. They never had a chance to get out, it all happened to quickly.

We were to go to our dormitory's, pack our belongings and My mother would be here to pick us all up in a few hours. We were excused from classes for the next two weeks. "To give us time to heal," Dumbledore said. We were to spend the next few hours in his office.

Picking Kylee up, and carrying her on my hip like I used to when she was a baby, I kissed her forehead and walked in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room." Claire, wait." I heard Cedric say. For some reason I did. Maybe it was because my 10 year old baby sister was finally asleep or, because he was feeling just as awful as I was at the moment.

When Cedric walked up to me, his eyes were puffy and red from crying. "Are you okay?" I asked. I hated seeing him like this, knowing he was in pain. " I'm fine. Just a little upset. Do you want me to carry her?" he asked. I nodded and handed her over to him gently, so not to wake her.

We didn't speak on the rest of the walk to the common room. It was a comfortable silence though. For the first time in a long time I felt like I had my Cedric back. Mrs. Diggory and Cedric would be staying with us for the two weeks that we didn't have to go back to school. I was a little nervous about this, but maybe Cedric and I would have time to spend together, and maybe even be friends again.

" I, uh, I'm sorry Claire, for whatever I did to make us not friends. I wish I knew, or better yet, you would tell me so that I could take it back." Cedric said as we sat in Dumbledore's office, waiting for my mother to pick us up.

This was one of the problems with that: I didn't want to be 'just friends'. it hurt too much to be around him when he was in love with someone else., but I couldn't stand not having him at all anymore, so I said, "We were thirteen. You had just gotten your braces off and had gotten contacts, You looked extremely handsome, and suddenly every girl on the planet had a crush on you, every guy wanted to be your friend. You became quidditch captain and never had time for me anymore. You stopped spending the summers or holidays at my house. Eventually, we stopped talking. Do you remember now?" I said, looking down at my sister and stroking her hair.

" Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I thought you were mad at me. I was so stupid, I'm sorry. Can we please be friends again?" he asked, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a leather cuff that was on his wrist. It was the match to mine. It too read "_ BEST FRIENDS FOREVER" _on it. Just like mine.

Despite the pain in my heart, I smiled. Cedric wrapped me in a bear hug. It was just a friend hug, it didn't mean anything. I sneaked in a few sniffs of his shirt, creepy I know, but he smelled nice! My mother still wasn't hear, and probably wouldn't be for a few more hours. We were unsupervised in Dumbledore's office, which was filled with tons of cool things. What could four wizards do in an office with no adult supervision? You don't want to know. Cedric and I, out of boredom, began debating on whether dogs or cats were better pets. Cedric was on the dog's side and I was for the cat's.

We never got to finish our debate, because my mother showed up. Her dark eyes were rimmed in red and her mascara was running. "come on, kids, get in the car. I must speak with professor Dumbledore," she said in her Spanish accent. (my mother was Spanish, my father was Scottish-American, so I was half and half and I was also a half blood, because my mother was only a half blood.)

We pile into my mother's Hummer, Cedric and I sat in the back row and my sister's sat in front of us. We were quiet for most of the ride home, wanting to get out of the car as soon as possible, When we finally reached our house it was almost eleven o' clock at night. Cedric and his mother were staying with us, so Cedric and I had plenty of time to catch up on things.

We talked about everything that had happened since we quit talking, we talked about movie, our other friends, what we had done over the summer break. "Do you have a boyfriend or something, because that Aaron guy seems to be around you a lot?" he asked, when we had finished discussing movies. " No, Aaron's just a really good friend, I so do not think of him that way. What about you? Is Cho your girlfriend?" I asked, slightly afraid of the answer. "No, she wants to be though." he said smiling. Good,. Wait- "do you want her to be your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Maybe but she isn't my first choice, I met this really great girl a few years ago. She's beautiful and all, but I don't think she likes me in that way. She is wonderful, and perfect, and she is the nicest person I have ever met… I think I might actually be in love with her, I think she might be The One." he said with this smile on his face looking me directly in the eye. It hurt a lot to think about how lucky that girl was, to have Cedric say he loved her. I smiled though, because I could tell that girl made him happy, and that's what I wanted. I just wish it was me that was making him happy, not her.

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._


	4. Chapter 4

Teardrops On My Guitar

A/N: thank you for reading this, not worry I'm going to pare you most of the funeral so you don't have to be sad, know that Claire was acting all happy when her father had just died, but for the sake of my sanity (or what's left of it) let's pretend that Claire want very close to her father, and cedric wasn't close to his either, because I havent slept in three days, because I've been up writing fan fiction all night and I think its starting to show. I know that this chapter will probably be very boring and all, but I have to get them over this sad part so the real action can begin. And one last this, in my story cedric wont die and he will win the Triwizard Tournament because I can't do much with the story if he dies. *breaths deeply* okay done…now go forth and read!! This is the last chapter by the way.

Disclaimer: I only own Claire, her friends and family. I don't own HP.

I couldn't stand it. Seeing my father lying there in a box! This must have been awful for my mother. She had been crying for days, and now it was the day of the funeral. I was sitting out on the side walk, outside the church. I wasn't quite crying, more like dry sobbing. I just couldn't get the tears to come out.

I felt the sun shining down on my face, almost as if it was trying to comfort me. It was a sunny day, wade warmer by the black and grey dress that came just below my knees. I had talked off my silver and grey wedge sandals and placed them on the ground beside me. I felt bad for missing my own father's funeral, but it just hurt to much to be in there. I was never good at grieving. I doubted I ever will be.

I heard someone walk out of the building and sit down beside me. "Are you okay?" Cedric asked me. I should have known it would have been him. He was never too good at grieving either. "I think I'm going to be fine." I said, clearly trying to lighten the mood. " Claire, it's okay to be upset sometimes. No one would blame you, he was your father," he said trying to get me to tell him how I really felt. It won't work this time.

" How is Kylee doing?" I asked turning to face him. " She's crying her eyes out with your mom and Lainie." I didn't like the idea of my baby sister being upset. I quickly changed the subject. " so when we get back to Hogwarts will you introduce me to that girl you were talking about the other night?" I asked, curious to see who my competition was. " About that, I was talking to Cho the other night and she asked me out. I said yes, because I finally figured out that the girl I was telling you about clearly wasn't interested." he said smiling proudly.

My entire world came crashing down. I tried to stop it and at least turn my head enough so Cedric wouldn't see me cry. He was the only person with the power to make me cry. A tear rolled down my cheek as I felt my heart shattering into a million pieces. "Claire! What's wrong?" he asked tilting my face towards him. "Nothing, I'm just really happy for you. Really, everything's great." I said wiping my eyes and faking a smile.

Cedric and I didn't talk much after that, but after the two weeks past, I wished we had. This meant we had to go back to school soon. This meant I would lose my Cedric again. I wasn't sure I wanted that.

We have officially been back at Hogwarts for three months. Surprisingly, Cedric does talk to me, more than Cho would like him to, less than I would like him to.

I was now sitting by the fountain, reading a book. It was a good book, but not good enough to hold my interest when I saw Cho and Cedric standing in the court yard, having a heated conversation.

I moved closer so that I could hear…." But I'm your girlfriend!" Cho yelled "She has been my best friend since we were born and always will be, she means a lot more to me than you know, you can't keep me from being around her!" Cedric fired back. " I don't care how much she means to you, I don't want you to see her again! It's either me or her Ced, you can't have it both ways!" Cho said ." Her." Cedric said calmly. "What?!?! What did you just say?" Cho said, throwing her hands in the air. " Her. Do you need for me to spell it out for you? C-L-A-I-R-E. Claire. Is her, it always has been and always will be her." with that he walked away.

I tried get away, but I was too late, he saw me. "Um- did you hear that Claire?" he asked looking slightly embarrassed. "Yeah." there was no use in to lie to Cedric. " Listen, I need to tell you something. Come with me.' he said as he grabbed my arm and took to the roof of the school. He liked to call this 'his thinking place.' he never brought me here unless it was something important. I braced myself for bad news.

" I want you to meet that girl I was telling you about. The one that is beautiful and sweet and kind and perfect. The one that I'm in love with. She is the most perfect girl on the planet, and she doesn't even realize it." he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. He smiled at me and held up a mirror. "That's her." he said, leaning down to kiss my cheek. I looked in the mirror and saw myself. At first I was doubting that he meant me until he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

" Are you serious?" I asked, wondering if I was dreaming. " Of course I am. I have been in love with you since we were eight." This was just not possible. " I love you. More than anything." he said pressing his lips to my forehead. " I love you too Cedric.'

It has been five years since all of this happened. Cedric and I are married. We have a three year old little girl and a little boy on the way.

Cedric is the Minister of Magic the youngest ever at only the age of twenty-one. Everything in Cedric's future came true.

Melanie is a CEO and takes care of my little girl on the days Cedric has to work and I have to run the book store by myself. Aaron and I are still really good buddies. His little boy and my baby girl play together all the time.

As for me, I own a book store and half of the books I sell are ones I have written. I am married to the Minister of Magic, who is the greatest guy ever. I have the most beautiful baby girl on earth, and can't wait for the new little guy to be born. I have wonderful friends, who I can count on for anything.

As for Cho, I don't know where she is. The last time I saw her it was graduation and I was too busy with Cedric proposing to me, that I could really notice anyone else.

The point is, I got the guy, I love him, and I wouldn't change anything about my life.

CURRENT TIME:

Cedric walks in the room.

Cedric: Hey, love, what are you doing?

Claire: Editing.

Cedric: That's nice.

Claire: …Um, Ced I think we need to get to the hospital. The baby's coming.

The End.

A/N: If you like this story, I might do another story a lot like it, if you want to read it, check out my profile.


End file.
